To the moon and back
by callmegeorgia
Summary: As he lent back from the kiss, Ally looked at him, the smile had returned on her face...


The moon and back

It was a breezy Wednesday Afternoon in Miami; Ally was working her shift in the Music store as always, when she spotted a trail of petals on the floor. She followed the deep red rose petals to the local community garden. As the sun started to fade she approached the gate to enter the garden, there she saw fairy lights, delicately wrapped round the trees and bushes. It was a beautiful sight, but then it suddenly became more beautiful when she saw Austin. He was sitting at a table, wearing a suit and tie, waiting for her to join him. The smile on Ally's face grew and grew as she ran up to Austin as he lifted her, spinning her around in the last light of the day. Austin placed Ally back down to the floor where she stood up on the tips of her toes to wrap her arms around him.

Austin pulled out the chair for his girlfriend and sat opposite her. In the middle of the table was a bunch of the remaining roses, with tea lights either side. Ally was amazed; she never knew that Austin could be so romantic. He opened the top of the serving platter, and there sitting before Ally's eyes was a pizza. A cold pizza. 'Classic Austin' she thought to herself and laughed, things like this was why she loved him. Before she could grab a piece, Austin held both of her hands, looked into her eyes and meaningfully said,

"I love you".

The grin on Ally's face grew even bigger as she said

"I love you to the moon and back"

Austin laughed back at Ally and gave her a playful hit on her arm. They both laughed together, and then Austin picked up a piece of pizza and fed it to Ally.

"Cold, just the way you like it"

He said, as she took a bite. After she had finished, she said back to Austin,

"You know me, more than anyone else, more than I know myself, and I could sit here all night with you, and talk till the night is through"

As soon as she finished speaking, there was a clap of thunder above their heads, and the rain started to pour, they immediately got up off their seats and wondered where to go, Austin didn't plan this to happen. He didn't know what to do, but he quickly took of his jacket and wrapped it round Ally's shoulders. Her hair was dripping with water, and her makeup started to run, she was panicking, she didn't want Austin to see her like this. She turned away so he couldn't see her face, but Austin quickly grabbed her arm, spinned her around to face her, and bent down and gave Ally the most passionate kiss he's even given her.

As he lent back from the kiss, Ally looked at him, and the smile had returned on her face. She was shocked at what he did, and at this moment she didn't care about what she looked like, or what the world was doing around her, she had Austin, and nothing else seemed to matter anymore.

They were stuck in the moment; they weren't talking, just smiling back at each other. Lightning striked down nearby and they both came back to reality, they giggled together and started to run out of the garden, when the heel of Ally's heels broke off. She tripped over the side of the curb when Austin looked back at her and ran over. He took her shoes off, helped her off the ground, and lifted her up and held her in his arms. She couldn't believe it, this wasn't the Austin she knew, not the Austin she started to date, but somehow, she liked this new Austin. She loved this new Austin.

Austin carried Ally all the way back to his house. His parents were out that night, so invited Ally in to come and freshen up. Austin offered Ally his sweatpants, and hoodie, so she changed while he went to make some cocoa.

When he came back he put the hot cocoa on his desk, and then lied down on his bed waiting for his girlfriend to come out of the bathroom. As she stepped through the door, wearing her hair in a messy bun, dressed Austin's clothes (that were 2 sizes too big for her), Austin thought she had never looked so beautiful. She came down and lied on the bed with him.

"Thank you so much for letting me wear these, but, ugh…do I look okay? I mean, you're my boyfriend, and I love you, but I never wanted for you to see me like this" she explained to him

Austin smiled and kissed her.

"What was that for!?" She asked surprise, but giggling

"That's just for you, being you" Austin said as he smiled back at her.

Ally rested her head on Austin's chest and shut her eyes. She was in paradise, But Ally was in for a sweet surprise that night….


End file.
